Stand in the Rain
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: Alice is hurting, but won't tell anyone what happened in fear of her life. Jasper comes in and is trying to help her, when he see's abnormal signs from her. Will she open up? All human.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I don't own Twilight, I know I cried to. **

**A/N: This is going to be my longest story ever. I've been boggling the story in my brain for awhile. This is the preface of my story. (all human)**

_Age Chart: Alice 14, Jon, 17_

_Stand in the rain, stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down. _

_Stand through the pain, you won't drown._

_One day what's lost can be found. _

_Stand in the rain._

"Stand In the Rain," by Superchick.

_Alice's POV_

I walked in to my boyfriend Jon's house. Jon seemed really nice, to everyone. He seemed nice to me, but not for long.

"Jon?" I called, I heard the TV on so I went for the family room. Except Jon didn't really have a family. Just a drunk for a dad, and his mom lived somewhere else, his parents were divorced. I felt bad for Jon, everyone did, his mom abandoned him and left him with a worthless father. If you could cal him that. His father was hardly home. As soon as he left work he went to the bar and came in late.

I walked into the small living room, and saw Jon sprawled across the couch.

"Jon?" I asked, his head snapped up at me. He stood up, he wasn't very steady. I realized he was drunk. Never in my life would I have thought of Jon being drunk, like his father. He always preached about being a better man than him.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, just out of shock. He stumbled forward, I backed up a little.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in his sickening drunk voice.

"You told me to come over today, remember? You called yesterday and asked me to come." I said slowly, not knowing what he was thinking. He suddenly stumbled forward and grabbed me around the kneck, shoving me into the wall. I screamed in terror.

"Shut the hell up!" he snarled, breathing his beer breath into my face, I choked back a gag.

He grabbed me by the hair and threw me five feet across the room, I hit the coffee table hard, I cried out in pain.

"I said shut up!" he yelled, dragging me up to his face by my arm. He threw me into the hallway, I hit the wall. I was sobbing heavily.

He hit me in the face, I cried out.

"Please stop!" I choked out, his fist made contact with my jawline once more.

"Get out of my house you little bitch." he growled. _Gladly_, I thought. I was slowly getting up, my back was bleeding from where my back hit the table, the glass had shattered into my back. Appparently I wasn't fast enough, he grabbed me by the leg and drug me to the back door, and he threw me out. I landed hard on my back. "If you tell anyone, you can count on dieing." he said, then back stumbled inside. I slowly got up, holding myself together it seemed like. I limped away, I fell right outside the forest line. (Jon lived in the La Push where his house was in the middle of the forest) There was no way I was riding my bike back. I curled up against a tree and lay there, hoping no one would find me.

**A/N: So there was the basic idea of what's going on, please review and tell me what you think. **

**The next chapter will bring Jasper, and Alice's family. Jasper is supposed to help her get through this, he's not gonna find out any time soon. Maybe. I'm not sure if it's any good or not, but this is just the preface so please tell me if you think this story has potential. Trust me it will get better.**

~Pixie~


	2. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I don't own Twilight, I know I cried to. **

**A/N: Here's my first real chappie! **

_Age Chart: Alice 15, Jasper 17, Rosalie 17, Emmett 19, Edward 17, Bella 17, Esme 41, Carlisle 44, Charlie 39, Jon 18._

_Stand in the rain, stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down. _

_Stand through the pain, you won't drown._

_One day what's lost can be found. _

_Stand in the rain._

"Stand In the Rain," by Superchick.

I've been beaten up, raped, and everything you can imagine in the past year. No one has found out. I sat in class remembering the last time I saw Jon;  
_I was at my house, my parents were gone, Edward was at Bella's, and Rosalie and Emmett were at the mall. I was sitting on my couch reading, when I heard the door open. I turned to see a sober Jon in the doorway to the living room. Jon was almost more scary sober than he was drunk. _

_"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" I asked frantically, not once since the first night he hit me has he been to my home. _

_"I'm here to say goodbye, and I used the door." he said in his low monotoned voice, making his fake attempt at humor. _

_"Get out of my house now! I'll call the police!" I said loudly, he smirked._

_"Since when have you been brave enough to call the police? Why would you when I could easily kill you and run before they get here?" he asked, tears formed in my eyes, it was late, maybe around 8:00. All I could do was beg to God he wouldn't throw me in a bed tonight, Oh, God those were the most awful moments of my life, I'd rather him hit me. _

_"Get out!" I yelled, I was to scared to realize what I was doing._

_"Come on, babe. I'm leaving for the Army tomorrow. Let's have some fun." he said, closing in on me._

_"What? The Army?" I asked, backing up into the corner as he neared me. _

_"I'm sick of living in this hellhole of a town. I'll miss you but, maybe I'll find another girl near as stunning as you are. If that's possible." he said, I wanted to run, to hide, but he always found me. I swallowed hard, not having to be any sort of phsycic to know what was going to happen._

"The answer, Alice?" the teacher asked, snapping me away from my memory just in time. The only problem was, I didn't know the question.

"Um..." I rambled, looking for any sign of her passing me.

"Mary Alice Cullen, you have been doing this to me for a week now. I'm afraid you need to see the principal." she said, I sighed. _Could my life get any worse?_ I asked myself.

I walked down the hall, remembering happily that I would never see Jon again. But I don't know if I'll be the same. What he's done to me... has damaged me profoundly. I was walking down the hall, when I saw Jasper Hale, my best friends brother.

"Hey Alice." he said in his adorable accent.

"Um.. hi Jasper." I said in a quiet voice, I've been around him plenty, but somehow I was at a loss for words around him.

"You skipping?" he asked, I hed up my hall pass.

"Principal's office." I said, he nodded.

"Naughty." he teased, I chuckled softly with him.

"You skipping?" I asked, he grinned.

"Nah, I think I'm escorting the lovely Miss Mary Alice to the principal's office." he said, holding out his arm.

"May I?" he asked, I smiled with him.

"Of course." I said, he grinned his crooked grin, and I might as well have melted, I took his arm.

He led me off like a good southern gentleman.

**A/N: HEY! I hope you like my way of them really "meeting". I worked on it pretty hard, please review and tell me what you think. I really ppreciate y'all who take your time to review. Thanks! BTW, I said I would bring in Alice's family, but it ended up different than I planned, I decided to give a flashback instead. Hope you don't mind. =P**

**~Pixie~**


	3. Chapter 2: Jasper and Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer really reads minds and stole it from me. JK. Of course you already knew I was kidding, because if I did own Twilight I'd be following Jackson Rathbone around like a lovesick puppy.**

**A/N: Hiya, here my next enstallment!**

_Age Chart: All charcters will remain the same ages they were in the last chapter for the rest of the story, except in flashbacks._

_Alice's POV_

I was sitting in my room, thinking about how boring detention was. I got detention for daydreaming in class. The heat was off of me though, mom was to busy yelling at Edward for breaking her favorite vase that's been in the family for 14 generations.

I also thought about Jasper, I was devoloping a very big crush on him. I knew he didn't care for me that way, but I couldn't help but think he did after this afternoon. I sighed.

"OOOH, who are you daydreaming about?" my big brother Emmett teased as he entered my room and sat down beside me on my bed. I smiled.

"No one." I mumbled.

"Were you fantisizing about Jon?" he asked, I flinched at _his _name.

"No." I said so quietly I'm suprised he heard it.

"You miss him, huh?" he asked. _If _he only knew how much I praised God for removing him from my life, _if_ he only knew.

"Yeah." I mubeled, deciding it was better for everyone to think I missed Jon was why I acted strange. Emmett ruffled my hair.

"Well baby sister, I got no advice for you." he said. Of course he didn't, he was maddly in love with one of my best friends. I realized how much I would miss Emmett when he went off to college next semester. He was a really good brother, so was Edward.

"See ya later kiddo, gotta date to attend." he said, I rolled my eyes. It was great him and Rosalie were in a happy, comitted relationship, but it still gagged me. She was my Best friend, trust me it would gag you to.

An hour later I was still in my room, I really didn't want to see anyone. I just wasn't myself, hell I'll never be myself again. A knock sounded on my door, I sighed expecting it to be Edward or one of my parents. I opened the door, and was beyond shocked.

"Jasper, hi." I said.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a swim. I discovered a really neat new place, and I thought you'd like to come." he said, I was beyond melted by his accent.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed, I hope I didn't sound to desperate.

"Great." he said, yep, totally melted.

I told my mom I was going out, she told me not to be to late. We got in Jasper's black mercedes, I loved his car.

"So where's this secret place?" I asked, he smiled over at me as we exited my drive.

"Qaurter of a mile down the road, then there's a small dirt path we'll have to walk along." he said, I couldn't believe how fast this has happened. _No this isn't a date, he only asked you because Emmett and Rose are out, and Edward's grounded._ I told myself.

"I love your car." I said, he smiled over at me.

"Thanks." he said.

"Here we are." he said pulling off the side of a road, I saw a small dirt road leading into the forest.

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOH! Cliffie! Don't worry, I'll update ASAP. But after the next chapter, don't expect one real fast, because my birthday's July 23, but I'll try and update as soon as I can. Please review, thank you so much! BTW, we'll see a little AxJ romance in the next chappie!**

**~Pixie~**


	4. Chapter 3: Love?

**Disclaimer: **

**random snooty british dude: In my tell-all book, you shall be known as the idiot who does not own Twilight.**

**Me: I don't?**

**random snooty british dude: No, you will also be known as the idiot who Jackson Rathbone should fear of if he ever runs into you in a dark alley.**

**Me: I wouldn't hurt Jackson, he's the sexiest man on earth.**

**random snooty british dude: You would kidnap him, rearange his mind, and make him think he's madly in love with you, and that you two are engaged.**

**Me: Do you read minds like Edward?**

**random snooty british dude: No, for one that's impossible, two Edward isn't real, and three you are very predictable.**

**Me: EDWARD IS REAL!**

**random snooty british dude: No he is not.**

**Me: fine then Jasper is!**

**random snooty british dude: I give up. *walks away***

**Me: Ha! Loser!**

**A/N: OK! that was officially the longest disclaimer in history! LOL! anyway here's the next chappie!**

_Alice's POV_

He opened the car door for me, like the good southern gentleman he was.

"Thank you." I breathed, I was actually nervous about being alone with a boy again. Damn Jon messed me up so bad. He held my hand as he led me down the path. We finally got to the end of the path. It was a beatiful place. There was a waterfall pouring into a crystal blue pond. You could see the bottom, which consisted of small round pebbles, and it had a wide-ish creek at the end leading to the ocean of La Push. "Oh." I gasped, completely overtaken by the beauty. Jasper chuckled from behind me. I was still wearing my clothes, capris and a qaurter-sleeved top. I always wore something simalar to that because of the scar all over my shoulder. I was suddenly airborn in Jasper's arms, then we hit the water. He had picked me up and jumped. We came up, and his arms were still around my waist. I was laughing softly, and he was smiling staring at my face.

"Jasper, this is beautiful." I said.

"I know of something more beautiful." he said, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, really confused.

"I'll give you some hints. She has the most beautiful blue eyes. Really cute spiky hair. And a smile that no one could ever explain." he said, realization hit. He was talking about _me_.

"Jasper, I... I didn't know you felt that way." I stuttered, his arms were still around me.

"Do you feel that way about me?" he asked/

"If you only knew." I said, he grinned crookidly. Then he kissed me.

I had one hand holding onto his hair, and another holding his bare shoulder. He kept his arms around my waist. I actually felt nervous, I never really kissed anyone this way. I was always forced with Jon, and much more. He pulled away slowly. I was panting softly, he smiled at me. We still had our foreheads together, now both my arms were wrapped around his kneck.

"Alice, you don't know how long I've tortured myself over you." he said, I frowned, I couldn't stand the fact I caused someone I loved so much, pain.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry I hurt you." I said, tears were welling.

"Alice, I was hurting myself. You never did anything." he said, he wiped a tear away that I didn't realize was falling.

"Please don't cry, it's better now. Wer'e here, together. Isn't that all tha matters?" he concluded.

"Yes, but I'm sorry." I said, he chuckeled.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too." I told him, he pecked me once more on the lips.

I was scared, that somehow, someway, he would find out soon.

**A/N: OMG 2 chapters in one day, and there's still a lot to go. I'm thinking that maybe Jasper will found out in the next chapter or so not sure, please review. It really gives me the drive to do this. BTW, I have decided not to put the lyrics up at the beginning of each chapter, so i can typee the stories faster.**

**~Pixie~**


	5. Chapter 4: Truth

**Disclaimer: Me: I own Twilight. **

**S. Meyer: Excuse me?**

**Me: Jasper Hale.**

**S. Meyer: *clears throat***

**Me: Fine! Gah, I own this story, and my other ones, get off my back woman.**

**A/N: HEYA! Okay, I'm making this one long for ya'.**

_Alice's POV_

"Alice?" Jasper's voice pulled me away from my happy place. I turned my head to look him in the eyes.

We were laying in the sun, on the grass. It was so comfortable.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You got quiet all the sudden." he told me, he took my hand in his.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked, I nodded. He stood and helped me up. Were all guys from Texas the gentlemanly, or was it just him? I like to believe it was just _my _Jasper.

"So, do you think Rose'll be weird with you dating me?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Hey, she's dating my brother." I said, he nodded.

"That's true." he said.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm, I screamed and dropped to my knees. "Please, no." I yelled. I was holding my head in a sheild position.

"Alice? Alice?!" Jasper exclaimed dropping next to me. I looked up at him, he was confused. I don't know why I did that. I guess because Jon grabbed me by the arm, and he brought back the memory.

"Jasper?" I asked, I was so confused. So angry at myself for thinking he would hurt me. Why did I think he would hurt me?

"What happened?" I asked, he stared right through me it seemed.

"You about fell, I caught you and..." his voice trailed off. Tears of fury formed in my eyes, I wanted so much to be normal.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, I was so scared for that split second. I don't know how.

"Shh." Jasper soothed, wrapping his arms around me. I was shaking with sobs. I choked them out loudly.

"I'm sorry." I repeated again, the shaking sobs calmed.

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked, holding me out at arms length. We were sitting on the ground still, he was kneeled down, and I sat with my legs folded under me.

"Nothing." I muttered, he looked into my eyes.

"Alice, I know it's not nothing." he said, I sniffled. Why did this always happen to me.

"I can't tell you." I said in a tearful voice.

"Alice, I love you. You can tell me anything, I won't breathe a word to anyone, I promise." he said, I was weighing my options. I trusted him, but did I trust him enough to tell him about the pain?

"You don't want to kow." I said, he tightened his grip on my shoulders a little.

"I want to know everything about you." he said, I didn't say anything, I looked down like the coward I am.

"Did someone hurt you, Alice?" he asked me softly. I nodded.

"Did they hit you?" he asked calmly again, I nodded.

"Who?" he asked, I didn't answer.

"You parents?" he asked.

"No." mumbled.

"Edward? Emmett?" he asked.

"No." I mumbled again.

He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Jon?" he finally asked, after what seemed like forever.

"Yes." I choked out in another sob.

He held me until my crying stopped.

"Alice, shhh. It's okay." he soothed, I sat up straight, wiping tears away.

"I'm fine." I said, he looked at me the same way he had before. There was such a seriousness in his expression.

"It's hard, you know?'' I asked, he probably don't get what I was saying, but I was to stressed to think.

"Hard to trust?" he asked, finishing the sentence I wanted to say.

"Yes, Im scared that Jon will come back. I'm scared someone else will do all the awful things he did." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Alice, do you love me?" he asked, I didn't even have to think on that one.

"More than anything." I answered automatically.

He nodded, looking like he was searching for the right words to say.

"I love you to, more than my own life. What he did to you was wrong. But you know I will never hurt you, right? You know you can trust me, right?" he asked, I closed my eyes. I knew deep down that it would never even cross Jasper's mind to hurt me, but there was always that fresh fear. Scars Jon had left, always stayed.

"I know, you wouldn't hurt me." I said, trusting my better judgement. He smiled.

"Do your parents know?" he asked.

"No." I said, he sighed.

"Alice, you need to tell them." he said, I tensed.

"No, I can't. I risked so much telling you. He promised he'd kill me if I told anyone." I said frantically.

"My love, that's what they do. They scare you into not telling anyone, so they get away with it. Jon's not here, he's in the Army." he said, I clenched my fists.

"But if my parents found out, they'll call the police. And Jon'll have to come back." I said, scared.

"They'll put him in prison, he'll be no where near you." he reassured.

"But, what if he escapes?" I asked, he cupped my cheek with his hand.

"He won't, and if he does, I promise I'll protect you. Always." he said.

"Thank you. But please, don't tell my parents, I beg you." I said, he sighed.

"Fine then, if that makes you happy that's all I care." he said, I smiled at him. He kissed me passionatley.

And for the first time in so long; I felt safe.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, I know it probably sucks. Please review, you just have to press the green button it's that easy. BTW, I'm listening to the radio while typing this, and The Climb came on by Miley Cyrus. I'm not really a fan of her at all, but it's a perfect song for this chapter. LOL!**

**~Pixie~**


	6. Chapter 5: We All Fall Down

**Disclaimer: I want Twilight for my birthday, but I know I'm not getting it. I also want Jackson Rathbone, Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Cam Giganet, Peter Facanelli, Taylor Lautner, and the guy who plays Seth, but I bet I don't get them either. Therefore I do not own Twilight, or any of the hot guys listed above, but I deeply and profoundly wish I did.**

**A/N: It's weird, I'm making longs disclaimers anymore, anyway, here's the next chappie!!!**

_Alice's POV_

I walked inside at about 7:04, and smelled a glorious dinner cooking.

"I'm home!" I called, I heard Edward say something like "_Whoo-hoo, wanna cookie or something?" _But who cares what he thinks? I walked in the kitchen and saw both my parents cooking, and Emmett standing there with his regular goofy smile.

"Hi." I said, they all looked up at me.

"Hello darling, have a nice time?" my mother Esme asked, I nodded.

"Where did you go?" my father Carlisle asked, eyeing my damp clothing.

"Um, swimming with Jasper." I said sitting down at the bar.

"Ah, I see." daddy mumbled, he said in a tone that was suggestive.

"Shut-up." I mumbled, they all snickered.

"So, are you and Jazz an item now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I said proudly, my mother smiled.

"Well isn't that nice. Jasper is such a nice boy, don't you think Carlisle dear?" she asked, my father nodded.

"Very nice, but I might have to talk to him about taking care of my baby." he said, I rolled my eyes, Emmett laughed.

"So, you finally seeing my side of the Hale family?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure." I said, looking out the window.

"Great, she's already fantasizing." Edward said as he entered the room, with Bella in tow.

"Shut-up Eddie! Hey Bella." I said, Bella snickered. "Hey Alice." she greeted.

"Stop calling me Eddie!" Edward whined, Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Edward I thought you were grounded, what's Bella doing here?" I asked, he smiled.

"Well, I worked my way out of it." he said, I looked over at mom who was trying not roll her eyes, and dad who was smirking.

"So Alice, I hear you and Jasper are together." Bella said, I looked at her.

"How do you know? We've been together for like an hour and a half!" I exclaimed, everyone else smiled. I made some king of disgusted noise, a grunt/scoff really.

The next day, I walked down to the waterfall Jasper had shown me. It was beautiful. I sat down in the sun, not excpecting anyone to come. I looked upward to the top of the waterfall, and searched the area for a way to make it to the top. I finally found a small pathway.

I walked up there, the view was amazing, I could see my family's mansion from here. I felt a good breeze, and water splattering on my skin. It was amazing. I was wishing Jasper could be with me. Just Jasper and me up here would be amazing.

I looked around, I saw something move. I inched closer towards the cliff edge and leaned over. Dirt crumbled under my feet, I screamed and tried to get my balance. But I failed. The last thing I remember was falling, then hitting the water so hard it felt like concrete. The pain overwhelmed me.

I heard someone scream my name. The blackness, pure nothingness.

**A/N: OOOOOOOH! Cliffie! Don't worry that's not the end, I promise she'll be fine. Kinda. anywho. please review, y'all should be grateful, two chapters everyday. I mean I want to write another one, but I don't know. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry I'm hyper, that's why these are getting done. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow. But don't expect many updates, from the 22nd-25th, my birthday trip, so I'll try to get you ahead while I can. Thank you!**

**~Pixie~**


	7. Chapter 6: Mom

**Disclaimer: I would put some saarcastic witty joke up her about me NOT OWNING TWILIGHT, but I'm trying to hurry.**

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! I worked as fast as I could for you.  
**_Alice's POV_

I heard faint noises of people talking, someone was holding my hand. I opedned my eyes, and found my vision blurry.

"Alice!" three people said at once. I looked around, my parents were standing beside my bed, my mother removing hair from my forehead. I looked to the other side, Jasper was holding my hand.

"What... happened?" I said in a weak voice.

"You fell, from the top of the waterfall. You leaned over and the next thing I knew you were falling. I swam to you and got you out, but you were unconscious." Jasper explained. I knew it was him that saved. okay, I didn't, but I wanted to imagine him as my knight in shining armor; and he is.

"You saved me Jasper." I breathed, he smiled smally and nodded.

After brief conversations I found out I had a broken left arm, and two broken ribs that would heal fast, and a concussion. Jasper went down to the cafeteria with much reluctance. I now sat with my mother, who was creating small talk.

"Alice?" she asked, I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked.

"What is that on your shoulder?" she asked, I looked at my right shoulder, my scar was partly exposed with the short-sleeved hospital gown.

"Um, a small scar." I muttered, she didn't buy it.

"Dear, small scars don't cover your entire shoulder." she said. I had to think up an excuse, and fast.

"Um, I had a bike wreck once, and I didn't want to tell you." I lied, that was the lamest excuse ever.

"Alice, tell me the truth." my mother said in a firm voice. Just at that time Jasper walked in. _Saved!_ I thought.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed, he sat down in a chair next to me and took my hand in his.

"Um, hi." he said, he was studying my mothers stern face. The last time he saw my mother this upset, was probably that time, him, Emmett and Edward broke daddy's car window playing baseball.

"Mary Alice Cullen, you tell me right now." my mother said, I sighed.

"Mom, it's so hard to explain." I said, tears were streaming now.

"Oh, honey." my mom sat down and wiped the tears away. The same way she would when I was a little girl.

"I don't know ow to say this." I said, I looked at Jasper, he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Mom, Jon hit me." I said, she immediatley turned colors. She turned pale as a sheet, green, purple, then finally settled on red.

"What?!" she demanded.

"He hurt me bad." I sobbed, she hugged me.

"Oh, baby, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, I sobbed into her.

"I was afraid, he'd hurt me worse." I choked out.

"When did this happen." she asked rubbing a circle on my back.

"The first time was last year." I said, she held me out at arms length.

"This happened more than once?" she asked, I nodded. She wrapped me in another hug. She soothed me, and whispered to me.

I was scared of what would happen to me now. Jon was still out there.

**A/N: Kinda a cliffie, but I didn't kill Alice, I could never ever do that. But I'm sorry if this chappie sucked, it was wrote last minute.**

**~Pixie~**


	8. Chapter 7: Just Cry

**Disclaimer: I've been pondering, I wish we could turn disclaimers into musicals. Like do a. Na na na, I don't Twilight, na na na. LAAAAAAAAA! **

**A/N: LOL! I am completely insane, I just ate tacos so I'm in my happy place. (tacos are my fave) Sorry my disclaimer was so random, but I'm listening to a cool song, I forget the title, Lady GaGa sings it, I think it's called Love Game. **

_Alice's POV_

I was out of the hospital the next day, I could walk around a little. I was in my room now, praying.

"God," I started, "please don't let him come back, please. I'll do anything." I begged God. I knew he was up there, and I knew he loved me. I just wondered why he let this happen, I guess he can't prevent everything. I wish he could. My parents were conversing downstairs, they were going to call the police, I just knew it. I sighed, who knew what was going to happen to me. Jon was going to come back, I knew it. A knock sounded on my door, probably Emmett again. He checked on me a lot. Such a good, overprotective brother.

"Come in." I almost whispered, Jasper walked in. I smiled bigger than I had in awhile, of course it was still small compared to my usual smile. I actually hadn't used my real smile in a long time.

"Hey." I whispered, he grinned at me.

"Hey, feeling better?" he asked, I sighed.

"Yes." I said, I patted the spot on my bed next to me. He sat there.

"So, I bet you're happy to be home." he said, trying to distract me, I smiled.

"Yeah, it's better than the boring, white hospital." I said, he chuckeled. I was trying so hard to blink back the tears that were forcing their way through.

"Alice?" he asked, I blinked back tears, and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, I knew he seen through my act.

"You can cry in front of me." he said, I bit my lip.

"I don't want to." I muttered, he put a hand on my cheek and tilted my head to where he looked me in the eye.

"Alice." he sighed, then I lost it. The tears fell, and I sobbed. The sobs hurt my ribs, but I didn't care. Jasper shifted to where he held me.

"I don't want to cry." I sobbed, he kissed the top of my hair.

"It's okay, just cry baby, just cry. Let it out." he said, I did. I was crying so hard I was shaking. I was suprised that my parents didn't hear, but I was to the point I didn't really care.

It all came back in flashbacks as I cried. Everytime he hit me, raped me, hurt me so bad. Beyond repair. But Jasper held me, it all seemed alright now. Somehow though, there was a voice inside my head that warned me of Jon coming back. It haunted me. I composed myself as good as possible at the moment. I looked up at Jasper, he was looking down at me with pained eyes.

"Jasper, please stay with me." I said, he nodded.

"I won't leave until you ask." he said, I kissed him. At first it was longing, then it became more passionate. The kiss had gone on for about a minute and a half, when a knock sounded on my door. Jasper jumped.

"Come in." I called, Jasper settled down on a chair innocentley, I smiled at him.

My mother walked in, I smiled smally at her.

"Alice, I have some bad news for you." she said in a tone I couldn't pick out.

**A/N: Mwahahah! Cliffie, I'm sorry, it's just something I do. Well I put a little romance in that chapter. I was listening to 1234, by Plain White T's, so I had to put a little romance. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**~Pixie~**


	9. Chapter 8: Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, what a frightful sight. LOL! That rhymed.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I'm hectically packing for vaca and stuff.**

_Alice's POV_

"What's going on?" I asked, she sighed.

"Honey, we called the police." she said, I guessed that, but I could tell there was more.

"And?" I asked, looking over to Jasper then back at my mother.

"And, they are bringing Jon home from the army." she told me, I tensed. Some kind of terror overwhelmed me. I started shaking. Jasper held me, my mother just stood in the doorway not interfearing because she knew it was best.

"Please no." I whispered, Jasper whispered soothing, encouraging words in my ear. After I calmed down my mother continued.

"Bella's father and his deputy are coming over to ask you some questions." she informed, Bella's father Charlie was the chief of police.

"Okay." I said, my mother then told me to put some different clothes on, and brush my hair, etc.

After I was dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, and a matching sweater to cover my scars. Jasper helped me walk downstairs to the family room. The police officers were sitting in the two armchairs, I sat down on the big half-sqaure couch. The officers wanted to talk to me alone at first. I looked over at Charlie, who half-smiled. His partner was younger, he looked about 32, he seemed nice. He was rather good-looking to, not that that mattered to me. He smiled at me.

"Hello, Alice." Charlie greeted, I smiled nervously.

"Hi." I said in a voice so small in couldn't have possibly come from me, but it did.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Charlie's partner said, his name was obviously Officer Brown, from his name tag.

"O-okay." I stuttered.

"Did he hit you more than once?" Charlie asked, I sighed.

"Yes." I said.

"Can you estimate how many times, or was it daily, or weekly thing?" Officer Brown asked, I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them.

"Well... he hit me a lot. About everytime I saw him. He would make me come to his house." I told them, they nodded while writing it all down.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Officer Brown asked, I clenched my jaw.

"Well..." I whispered, to scared to tell them.

"Alice, don't be afraid to tell us. I know it's hard but, please don't worry to much." Charlie said, he didn't know how hard it was.

"He raped me." I whispered, Charlie and Officer Brown both bit their lips.

"Just once?" Charlie asked, I sighed.

"No." I muttered, they nodded.

"Did he do this mostly when he hit you?" Charlie asked, I bit my lip.

"Well, he'd mostly hit me afterward. Sometimes he didn't." I said in a tearful voice.

"Was this more reocurring than the hitting?" Officer Brown asked.

"Yes, but at first he didn't. About a month before he left, he did raped to me a lot." I said, wishing it was un-true.

"Did he use a condom?" Charlie asked, I thought on that one.

"No, he was usually to drunk to think of that." I said, they were staring at me.

"Is it possible that you could be pregnant?" Charlie asked, Oh my God, I had never thought of that. My heart sunk to my feet. What if I was?

"I never thought of that." I said starting to cry, Charlie sat down beside me. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Alice, don't worry. I'm sure your not." he said, I nodded hopefully.

"Carlisle." Charlie called, oh no. He was going to ask my dad to question me, he just had to be a doctor.

My father and mother walked in. Charlie explained everything to them, it took a second for my father to calm down because of that. He sat down in front of me. I was crying, because my mother was.

"Alice, when was your last period?" he asked, I thought.

"Um... a month and- a- half." I said, my father looked scared. My mother ran out the door, probably to go buy a pregnancy test. It might be true, I could be pregnant. Those words almost made me hurl.

A few minutes later my mother came home, she had the test. No one else knew, they were unaware of everything. I walked into the bathroom to take the test, it was going to have some kind of bad ending, maybe. But maybe I missed my period for some random reason. Maybe there was hope. I came out of the bathroom. My parents and the officers wer waiting, they set the timer to three minutes.

A few minutes later, the timer went off. I looked down to see what the result was.

**A/N: CLIFFIE! I'm sorry.**

**I'm also sorry for taking awhile to update but me and my best friend went on a birthday trip, her birthdays only two weeks after mine so it was both our birthday presents from my parents. We went to an awesome amusement park, it was a lot of fun. And we saw a dude that looked like Jasper, minus the pained look. Thanks for reading, please review. I accpet anon. reviews so you don't need an account, and tell me if it's a good story or I'm wasting my time. I know that chapter sucked on ice but I'm sleep deprived. Thanks!**

**~Pixie~**


	10. Chapter 9: Pink Line

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, me own Twilight? Well, duh. **

**Steph Meyer: Exscuse me?**

**I mean New Moon.**

**Steph Meyer: Taryn.**

**Okay, Eclipse.**

**Steph Meyer: TARYN!**

**Breaking Dawn.**

**Steph Meyer: STFU!**

**Midnight Sun, I mean come on. It's part of my pen-name.**

**Steph Meyer: *tackles me***

**A/N: Dang, Stephanie sure has a good arm. I mean that bitch slap hurt. LOL! Here's the next chappie.**

_~Previously~_

_A few minutes later, the timer went off. I looked down to see what the result was._

_Alice's POV_

I couldn't believe what I saw; A pink line. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. I was beyond scared, me a mother? What would happen to me? Would Jasper stay with me? I dropped to my knees, the sobs overracked my small body.

"No." I cried, my brothers and Jasper came running into the kitchen where everyone was. My mom had now moved next to me. My father looked like he was about to kill. Jasper kneeled next to me.

"What happened?" he asked, I leaned into him. Edward and Emmett were standing in front of me looking worried.

"Jasper." I sobbed, just to say his name.

"What?" he asked taking it as a question.

"I'm sorry." I said, he looked up at my mother confused. Then as they all read eachothers minds, Edward, Emmett, and Japer simotaneously looked at the test that I had dropped on the floor.

"Oh, Alice." Jasper whispered, Edward and Emmett looked at eachother. Then looked at me with the most unreadable look, it was anger, hurt, sympathy, worry, scared, mixed together.

"Alice." they both breathed in unision. I calmed a little.

"When is he coming back?" I asked in a shaky voice. Charlie and Officer Brown looked at eachother.

"Four days, sweetie." Charlie said, fear ripped through me. I started shaking, Jasper held me tighter.

The officers and my parents went outside to talk about what's going to happen, Emmett went to Rosalie's to get away from the stress and tell her whats happening. Rosalie was my best friend, I knew she would be beyond worried. Edward went to call Bella, I knew she would feel the same as Rose.

I stayed slumped against the wall, with Jasper holding me.

"J-Jasper?" I stuttered.

"What?" he whispered, I sighed.

"Are you going to leave me?" I asked in a tearful voice, he held me tighter.

"No, I'll never leave you, not unless you want me to." he said, I snuggled closer into him.

"I'm sorry." I said, he kissed the side of my head.

"Ain't nothin' you can do." he said, he was right. That's one of the many reasons I loved him, he could make you feel better.

"I love you." he whispered into my hair.

"I love you to." I said, I was on the edge of a breakdown.

"Do you think he'll hurt me?" I asked, Jasper cradeled me to where I was looking him in the eye.

"If he lays on finger on you, I swear... I'll kill him." he said in a tone that was so dead serious, if I didn't know better I'd be scared

"Jasper, please don't do anything stupid." I said, he sighed, and pulled me close. I felt him shake his head.

"What?" I asked, he sighed, suddenly his grip felt protective instead of comforting.

"I shoudl've realized what you were going through." Jasper said, I shook my head.

"Jasper, there's no way you could've known." I told him, I looked him in the eye. His eyes were filled with hurt and anger.

"Alice, I think I always knew." he told me.

"What?" I gasped, not knowing what the hell he was getting to.

"It was so obvious. I was always pining away for you, I always loved you. I watched you two sometimes. The way he touched you, the way you just barely flinched. The way you would act when Rose brought him up. It was obvious to me, I just didn't do anything. Alice I'm so sorry, I probably could've saved you so much pain if I would really have opened my eyes. It's my fault." he told me, I was so angry at him for saying that.

"Jasper don't you dare say that!" I exclaimed, he jumped a little. "Edward, Emmett, my own parents, they were around me day in day out, and they didn't even see it. Don't blame yourself Jasper, I swear!" I said, almost yelling.

"I'm sorry Alice, just the thought of him with you that way..." he trailed off and shuddered, I knew what he meant. I wish I didn't but I did.

"I'm sorry for yelling." I said, he pecked my lips.

"Don't be, I deserve it." he said. I knew he was lying, but it was sweet to try and make me feel better, I wasn't picking any fights.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, he sighed knowing I was talking about being a almost sixteen year old mother.

"I don't know, we should keep it." he said, I looked up at him.

"We?" I asked, he smiled.

"If you want to, I mean Jon ain't no father." he said, I hugged him.

"Thank you Jasper, I love you." I said, he hugged me back.

"Your welcome, and I love you to." he said.

It almost felt as if my fears had vanished...

That would soon change.

**A/N: OKAY! Long chappie! Hurrah! That's actually my favorite chapter I've wrote. Please tell me if you like or if you think it sucked. Flamers don't bother me, I apppreciate everyones review. I never flame I try to look at the goodside of the story, but for those of you who see the glass half-empty go ahead vent. I've only had one flame in my history of writing, and it was anon. I'd just rather be mature about it, and not throw cookies at peoples heads just because they don't like my writing, that is their problem. Thank you so much for supporting this story, please review!**

**~Pixie a.k.a. Taryn~**


	11. Chapter 10: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Steph Meyer: What?**

**What?**

**Steph Meyer: Your're not going to make me bitch slap you, or throw you in a pit with an angry Paul?**

**Nah.**

**Steph Meyer: Why?**

**Because you always win so what's the point?**

**Steph Meyer: You finally learned.**

**Truce?**

**Steph Meyer: Truce. *hug* **

***Steph walks away***

***smiles evilly* I pick-pocketed the Midnight Sun manu-script.**

**A/N: Okay, I am sorry for not updating for a few days, I got a One from someone asking me to hurry. I'm really writing this as I go, I have writer's block for this story. I will try and make it as good as I possibly can I hope you all know that, thank you for your support. In the next chapter I promise Jon will be back. *cue Jaws music* LOL!**

_Alice's POV_

I screamed bloody murder and jumped from my bed. I looked around, my entire family came rushing in, then I realized it was just a dream. Not a dream, a nightmare, like the rest of my life. I was panting as I remembered the nightmare;

_I was sitting in the living room, in a nice white dress that came to my knees, and was thin strapped. My scars were so horribly visible, but it seemed that it didn't matter. I heard the doorbell ring, I walked over to the door. It was like I was watching a movie, I could see myself. Or maybe this was my future. I opened the door, and there stood Jasper with a boquet of yellow roses, my favorite. _

_Then suddenly My Jasper, turned into My Worst Nightmare. Jon suddenly stood in front of. I screamed and ran through hallways that didn't exsist, but somehow Jon was always one step behind me. His running footsteps fell in sync with mine, he reached out and grabbed me. Everything went black, then I saw myself surrounded by yellow roses, my wihite dress was red with blood. My face was twisted in a permenent terror... my future it could be._

"Alice!" my mother called frantically, I stumbled backwards and Emmett caught me.

"It was a dream." I panted, everyone looked relieved. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was so scared, so scared. I felt like I was going to puke, but I couldn't somehow.

I crumpled to the floor, my father dropped beside me and held me. He smoothed my hair soothingly, and whispered in my ear that it would be alright over and over. But how could it be? He wasn't the fifteen year old pregnant girl who was raped and abused for a year and a half!

I was so scewed up, after all this is over I will need serious therapy for me to ever be me again. I was scared, scared as hell. scared that nightmare would come true, it's happened before.

**A/N: I know that was a short chappie but you're lucky it's even written this story will be hard to continue. But I promise I'll finish it. I promise on Breaking Dawn. LOL! But yeah thanls for your support! Please review!**

**~Pixie~**


	12. Chapter 11: Smiling Through the Tears

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone. AAAAH! *falls off stage* Omygawd!!! Edward didn't catch me!!! That's it, I'm going to go sue some Stephanie Meyer ass for false hopes... *walks away***

**A/N: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile, I asked for suggestions in the Authors Note chapter that I will be deleting soon. thank you to crazykgirl9 for that suggestion. Updates will be harder for me because school, in Tennessee (where i live) They changed our academic standards to where you have to have all this algebra and stuff in 8th grade. My school, and other public schools skipped 8th grade math all together, my bff goes to a private school and her standards are the same, lucky person!!!!! *sighs* WOW! this is long, um, enjoy the story. *laughs nervously* This will be made up as I go along so please don't be mad if it sucks. I will be using one of crazykgirl9's suggestions. *applause***

_Alice's POV_

I was going for a walk, I just needed to calm down. Everything was so hectic. I was pregnant, and my life was going to hell. The only thing I had to look forward to was Jasper and I's relationship. If we would even have one, before long I would be a mother, and I hoped and thought I knew Jasper would stay with me, but in the back of my head, I wondered and highly doubted he would. I wish nothing would've happened, I wish I never would have agreed to date Jon, I wish my life was normal... but it never would be again. I was a little tear stricken as I walked down the sidewalk heading home. I looked up and my heart stopped, everything in me went dead. Jon was standing maybe seven feet in front of me. At first I thought it was a nightmare, or I was hallucinating, but I wasn't.

"Hello, Alice." he said in a low monotoned voice, the voice that made my skin crawl.

"Happy to see me?" he asked, I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe.

"You don't want to talk to me?" he asked, I opened my mouth but no words would come, I wanted to scream, cry, tell him where to go, and run.

"Alice, you're hurting my feelings." he said, I let out a struggled 'help' it sounded more like a choke.  
"Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" I stuttered, he smirked.

"I heard that you told on me." he said, I had tears of fear rolling down my cheeks.

"I missed you, babe." he said.

"NO!" I screamed, he walked closer.

"Please go away." I begged, he scoffed. I started to back away but he grabbed my arm, I froze, paralyzed from fear.

"I heard you told on me you little bitch." he snarled, he slapped me across the face, I cried out. He was cutting off all blood circulation from my arm, I had my eyes squeezed tightly shut. Suddenly the pressure was gone, I heard a _thwap_ of something, I opened my eyes. Jasper had Jon pinned to the ground.

"How dare you!" Jasper was screaming over and over as he punched him.

"Jasper!" I yelled, he might have heard me, I wasn't sure.

"How could you do that to her?!" he screamed at Jon, he turned his head toward me.

"Call the police!" he yelled, I got my cell-phone out.

After a short call, I heard police sirens coming closer. Jasper easily had Jon pinned down. I stood back and watched the horrible event unfold. Charlie's car pulled over. He got out weilding a gun.

"Freeze!" he yelled, Jasper backed away with his hands up.

"Hands up!" Charlie told Jon, Jon did as he said from the ground. Officer Brown and Charlie pulled Jon up and cuffed him.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Charlie said, they pushed him down in the cruiser and closed the door.

"You're, uh, lucky Jasper was here, eh?" Charlie asked, I looked up at Jasper.

"Yes, I was." I said, Jasper put an arm around me. Charlie smiled and got in his car and drove away.

"Jasper, thank you so much." I said, breaking into tears as soon as the car was out of sight.

"It's okay, no one will ever put an agressive finger on you as long as I'm here." he said, wrapping me in a hug.

"I love you." I said as I cried into his shirt, he smoothed my hair.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." he told me, I looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Are you gonna leave me?" I asked, he looked shocked.

"What?" he asked, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"When the baby comes, are you gonna leave me?" I asked, I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Alice, I told you before, I'll never leave you, unless you ask." he said, I smiled through the tears.

"That's one question that'll never be asked." I said, he smiled and kissed me.

"Good." he said, I frowned.

"What?" he asked, I sighed.

"How are you gonna be a father?" I asked, he looked thoughtful. After a minute he said,

"I'll sign my name on the birth certificate, Jon won't you know that. Don't worry your pretty little head, everything will be fine. 'Kay?" he told me, I smiled a little.

"Okay." I said, he hugged me again.

"Everything will be fine." he said again, I believed him.

**A/N: OKAY! finally another chappie!!!! please review! **


End file.
